epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Helmet
The Space Helmet is a male hat found in . Its armor counterpart is the Space Suit. Description It is a classic astronaut's helmet with a black visor that obscures the wearer's face in EBF4, while in EBF5 ''the visor is transparent. The Space Helmet is an incredibly durable defensive hat, giving the highest , and bonuses, though latter two can be matched by other hats, and high bonus. Despite lacking any special effects, the Space Helmet is one of the best defensive helmets in terms of raw stats, as it has the highest stat for ''both defenses and HP, along with good MP. However, it also lacks any offensive bonus and is indifferent to Evade and Accuracy. As such, while strong, the player may wish to use other pieces of equipment for their bonus effects and non-defensive boosts. In EBF4, it grants resistance to , , and , up to immunity at max level for Burn and Poison. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it granted resistance, up to immunity at max level. Normal In EBF5, ''the Space Helmet continues to have the highest defenses of all Male Hats (matched only by the Necromancer's Helmet, though the Knight's Helmet has a bit more Defence). However, the Space Helmet is also more resilient than before due to gaining the ability to randomly provide to the player, meaning that any attack which does not take out a player outright will be likely to be healed off. However, as the Space Helmet now completely lacks any elemental resistance (instead being immune to six of the more common but less dangerous statuses), the player may find themselves preferring to use hats like the Pirate Hat for defensive purposes against specific foes, as elemental resistances will protect more efficiently than pure stat boosts. For general usage, the Space Helmet is an incredibly powerful piece of equipment for non-Evade based "Target Tanks". Given its great defenses and automatically applied , the Space Helmet can be used with the Agnry Faic and other defensive gear to draw hits away from other players and shrug them off. In ''EBF5, the Space Helmet resists , , , , , and , up to immunity at max level for all of them. Equip Remix (Alt) ... Found in a chest in the Waste Disposal Plant, behind a Steel Block in the room with Switches I and II. Found inside a chest in the Iron Fortress, the chest is the reward to solve the lights floor puzzle. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Burn+Scorch |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison+Virus |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 3 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 8 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 1 |item51 = P2 Processor |item51number = 1 |item52 = Plastic |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Matt Category:Male Hats Category:Lance Category:NoLegs